


Give me strength

by Starkspectacular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday request, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Well not really but I tried, porn with little plot, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally prays to Castiel one night when he's tired and alone, and it so happens that the angel is quick to respond to the hunter with whom he 'shares a more profound bond'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me strength

It was cold in the bleak November of 2013 and Dean lay in bed with his arm hooked behind his head. This motel room was shabby, tired looking and just plain cheap. Just like all the rest. The sheets were scratchy, his bed was lumpy and the pillows were too soft. Everything about this room sucked. It was raining, he was cold and Sam wasn’t in the room with him.

Yeah, another bust up from the famous Winchester boys. What else was new? All Dean knew was that Sam was out in Vancouver somewhere, Benny and him had long gone separate ways, Bobby was dead and Cas was AWOL.

Castiel. He could…

He wouldn’t. His stubborn pride told him to stay put, just deal with it. “You’re a Winchester, deal with it.” Came a voice in his mind that sounded strangely like his fathers.

His head strained to stick that, along with a million other things, behind the walls he’d so skilfully constructed. Behind the walls which would never breech. But there were holes in the wall which leaked out memories, and the most prominent of which involved his own personal guardian angel. Castiel.

The way he appeared in a flurry of wings and he was the first person to be addressed. “It’s because Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” Cas had always said. Castiel with his god damn puppy dog eyes and freaking hair and the head tilt and the way he stared at him-

Cut it out Dean. He told himself sternly, rolling over onto his stomach with his arms as his pillows. This wasn’t working. And at this rate if he kept thinking of that too much then-

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumped around a mile off the bed and landed on his knees with a gun in his hand. Cas simply stared and cocked his head to the side with a frown.

“Dean? I came because you were praying too me. What’s wrong?” Damn that voice.

“Wha- No. Cas I wasn’t praying, I don’t pray.” He ran his hands over his face and sighed, bunching the blankets around his shoulders for warmth.

Castiel frowned once more and clenched his fists nervously. “Oh.” Was his only reply from the angel in the trench coat.

Dean watched Cas for a moment, and the finality of the moment came in the simply phrased “Sit down” and a gesture to the space on the bed beside him. Without a second thought Castiel occupied that space beside Dean and continued to watch him reproachfully. Dean just smiled and leaned back onto the pillows that he’d propped up for comfort. Well, whatever comforts that could be found from those lifeless pillows.

“Then I made a mistake- I should… go.” Cas said with downcast eyes to the floor. He made to stand but Dean’s hand shot out and pulled his back down onto the bed, unfortunately making him land across Dean’s lap. “Dean?” Cas asked after taking a look at Dean’s semi-shocked face.

“I- I’m sorry. Just don’t go yet.” He asked in a slightly gruffer than necessary voice. Dean coughed and released him, but Cas didn’t move an inch. He stayed half in Dean’s lap and half on the bed with a confused face turned up at Dean.

“Dean.” He said again, frowning. “You’re cold.” Cas stood from the bed and swiftly removed his coat, then threw it over Dean’s shoulders to keep him warmer. “You need it more than I do.”

Dean blinked several times but didn’t argue; instead he opted for shuffling into the coat and adjusting the coat so he was covered. But still he was shaking.  Castiel’s brow furrowed as he tried to put two and two together, trying to figure out why Dean was still cold even though he’d shed his layers for him. Maybe he had to give Dean more clothes? Or… what was it that humans did when they were cold? They shared body heat. His vessel was warm, he could share that heat with Dean.

Without thinking about it, Cas shook himself out of the blazer jacket to loosen his backwards tie and unbutton his shirt. Dean was staring at him as if all this was just a dream and he’d wake up at any second. Maybe Cas should explain… “You’re cold, Dean. I will share my vessel’s body heat with you.”

And with that, Cas slid under the covers alongside his human. Dean was rigid with shock, his face frozen in a mask of some unknown confusion that Cas couldn’t fathom so the angel did what he thought he was supposed to and pulled Dean close. Dean’s eyes searched wildly around the room for a minute before he allowed himself to relax into those arms, to place his head against Castiels chest and hear the rhythmic beating of a heart. He sighed in content and found that restless fingers were playing with his hair in small motions; something that Dean hadn’t expected Cas to even know how to do let alone try. But he accepted it, leaned into those hands actually, and gradually came down from the confusion to plain and simply acceptance.

“Dean.” Cas murmured after a short while. Or a long while, Dean didn’t really know. What he did know was that he’d been tracing lines along Castiel’s abdomen at the time, creating patterns and drawing sigils. He hummed in response to Castiels voice, but Cas only shifted in a fidget. Dean looked up from where he was tracing his fingers and searched Castiel’s flushed face in confusion.

“Cas?” He asked, his hand coming to rest on Castiel’s stomach. “What’s wrong?”

Cas only shook his head and glanced down at his own crotch with a frown. When Dean looked down he saw the problem.

There was a very noticeable tent there and Dean had a feeling it had been him to cause it.

“Oh- Did I do that? Shit, I’m sorry…” Dean gave a sheepish smile and sat up slightly with his hand still pressed against Castiels stomach.

“It’s fine. Just-How do I make it go away?” Castiel asked in discomfort as Dean’s hand made small drumming motions on his skin. This wasn’t helping. “Dean.” He warned in a low voice, a voice that sent shivers up Dean’s spine.

“Yeah?” He asked with a small smile, his hand moving now so that it was trailing down Castiel’s thigh. “Well you’ve got two options. Take care of it yourself or let me.”

Dean’s smile had to be illegal; he had to be a demon or something because the way he was looking at Cas was sinful. Castiel partially froze at Dean’s words, his panic very prominent on his features.

“It’s okay, hey!” Dean said hurriedly, flattening his palm against the angels thigh. “I can make it go away, if you like?” He could. Dean could make that not at all unpleasant feeling in his groin go away, and Castiel trusted Dean. With his life.

Without a work the angel nodded, and Dean smiled in comfort. The Hunters hands were on the hem of Castiels trousers, tugging the fabric down gently until he was rid of them and his shoes. And then Dean was on all fours above Cas, a tentative smile on his face. The angel knew what would come, yet he couldn’t find himself scared over it at all. In fact he wanted it. He wanted Dean. Mouths were pressed together, slowly at first with Dean moving in gently motions to get a response out of Cas, then it sped up as soon as Cas realised what he should be doing. Thank God for the pizza man.

Soon enough the heat was spread through both men’s bodies, and Cas hand his hands under Dean’s shirt. The coat was forgotten, something that they were lying on rather than paying attention too, and as was Dean’s shirt. Cas had his hands in Dean’s hair and was tugging sharply, demanding more, taking more control. Dean would be a liar if he said he wasn’t enjoying the situation as hot hands ran down his chest.

A hand was pressed against Dean’s groin and a strangled moan was vibrated into Castiels mouth, something which Cas had no question about wanting to hear again. So he pushed a little harder with his hand, began a rubbing sort of motion with the palm of his hand as Dean moaned. Castiel decided he wanted to hear that. Again and again. Higher. Lower. Gruffer. He wanted to pull every sound imaginable from the human until he was begging for Castiels touch.

Dean shimmied himself out of his jeans in an impatient motion and Cas let him, hands pressed into his ribs where the Enochian words were. Soon enough he was just as bare as Cas and had lowered himself down between Castiels legs until they were flush against each other. Both moaned in unison, a low growl escaping Cas as he lunged forwards to capture Dean’s mouth with his own. This kiss was rougher than the last, more demanding, Cas’s hands gripping the hunters ass to bring about a sort of grinding motion. Dean readily replied, his hips working in circles as a cry of ‘Cas!’ was tugged from him.

The grinding was still not enough for Cas, who began biting gently on Dean’s lower lip as if he were asking for more. Dean obliged, a hand was moved up to Cas’s mouth and two fingers nudged at his lips. Castiel opened his mouth obediently, let his tongue roam over the two fingers that tasted like alcohol, and soon he was suckling on them. He groaned, caused a sort of vibration on Dean’s hand, though too soon they were removed. Cas didn’t complain, for where they went next made up for it tenfold.

Dean’s movements were soft and sure, stretching him to completion until he was rutting down against the hunters fingers. There was a moment when Dean curled them, just the tips, just dragging his fingers just so, only barely massaging his inside walls and it had Castiel crying out for more.

“Dean…” The angel whined, his fingers scraping along the hunters back until Dean woke himself for long enough to press little kisses into Cas’s cheek and neck, withdrawing his fingers so he could line himself up instead.

“you okay…?” Cas heard, and he nodded dumbly in response while his mouth hunger open and his breath came quickly. “Alright…”

And with that, Dean slid in effortlessly.

It was a new sensation and Castiel arched into it, craving more, his very core alight with anticipation. He felt Dean hovering above him, breathing heavily as he adjusted to the heat and the warmth. Cas’s legs were tight around the hunters waist which only encouraged Dean to move, spurring him on completely in his actions. It was funny, in a way, that the most sinful man on earth was taking something so pure in a sinful way… did that make him more sinful? He couldn’t bring himself to care at that point.

Amongst the moans and groans that both men, yes men, were breathing there could be heard an audible flap that sounded like wings. In effect they were, and neither man noticed as they curled almost protectively around the pair.

It didn’t take long until Dean was coming undone and Castiel too, both crying each other’s names in earnest as Dean pushed them both to the edge and over. Cas came first, sticky and wet across his own chest and Dean’s which only pulled Dean to completion too by the motions Castiel’s body made when he reached the pivotal moment. After a while they just lay there, the both of them panting and with Cas’s arms still tight around Dean’s neck and the wings still oh so ghost like around their bodies.

The feathers engulfed them, for a moment becoming real so that Dean could feel them, then dying away again as the thunder rolled outside and rain lashed at the window. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters  
> Please don't judge me, this is my first smutting show off whatever
> 
> For the lovely Sophia on her birthday!


End file.
